


Blindfold

by SD_Ryan



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Johnlock - Freeform, Just wanted an excuse to smoosh these two together, Kriskinshen, M/M, Porn, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, Sherlock Experiments on John, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SD_Ryan/pseuds/SD_Ryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I want you to relax, John. It’s important the subject feel comfortable.”</p><p>Oh, that’s fine for him to say. He’s not the one blind and exposed, life and limb given over to the whims of a madman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

_An experiment_ , he said. _For science._

 

“And I need to be blindfolded for this? Why?”

 

“Don’t be dull, John. I’ve just told you.”

 

Fine. I know he’s not going to let it go until I relent, so I let Sherlock tie the scarf around my head, and wait for the frightening outcome of this “experiment.” My position on the couch is heartening, at least. I’d be more concerned if we were in the kitchen, near the test tubes and acid, with scalpels and other terrifying equipment within easy reach.

 

“I want you to relax, John. It’s important the subject feel comfortable.”

 

Oh, that’s fine for him to say. He’s not the one blind and exposed, life and limb given over to the whims of a madman.

 

I take a breath, running my hands along the denim covering my thighs. When no noxious fumes are thrust under my nose, no hastily-concocted potion pressed to my lips, I am able to relax.

 

“That’s good,” Sherlock says, his words a whispered hum in my ears. 

 

I can feel him hovering, watching, waiting. And the strange thing is, the closer he comes, the longer he lingers, the more comfortable I feel. Odd, that. Perhaps it’s the same way the promise of danger quells the trembling in my hand. Sherlock is nothing if not dangerous, a jaguar in bespoke finery.

 

“Very good. Now I’m going to do something.” He places a hand on mine, silencing the protest on my lips. “It won’t hurt, I promise. I want you to react naturally. Whatever your initial response, I want you to follow through. This is very important. If phase one proceeds as planned, we’ll continue on to phase two.”

 

His baritone rumbles through my frame, a deep vibration that feels warm and strangely welcome. He squeezes my hand once, drawing closer, signaling the start. Racing heart, blood pumping in my ears, _Danger! Danger!_ my mind screams, and isn’t that just the loveliest feeling? On the edge, tipping toward the unknown.

 

Then there’s something soft pressed to my mouth, and my mind blanks out. Sherlock’s mouth on mine, I realize. Lips pressing lips. Overwhelming. Impossible. _Insane_.

 

I choke on the confusion bubbling up my throat, then remember his words: React naturally. Follow my initial response.

 

And what response is there when a beautiful, crazy, brilliant man kisses you, but to kiss him back? 

 

He sighs, smiles against me, and I return the grin. Teeth clacking together, tongues reaching out tentatively. I’m caught up in his grasp, scrabbling blindly for his lean frame and pulling him over and on top of me. His weight, his heat, is perfect. I’m mad with desire, overcome with the need for more. More. Now.

 

The clumsy snog turns desperate. I part my thighs, let him settle between, feel the blood pumping to my groin as I grow impossibly hard impossibly fast. I can feel Sherlock’s own arousal pressed to mine, and it’s good, beyond good. Fucking epic.

 

“Phase one complete,” Sherlock murmurs against my neck as he shifts lower and lower. “Let’s continue to phase two.” 

 

The cold words are at odds with the trembling hitch in his voice. Is my experimenter having a difficult time maintaining observational neutrality? A giggle bubbles out of my mouth at the ridiculous thought, but Sherlock doesn’t seem to mind. He simply works his way down, lifting jumper and vest, pressing a kiss to my trembling stomach. When he dips his tongue into my bellybutton, my laughter turns to a groan.

 

_Oh, God, oh yes._

 

“Yes. Sherlock—”

 

Words become impossible, then, because Sherlock is pulling the clasps of my trousers free, shifting denim and pants to down my hips until my cock is aching and bobbing before him. Suddenly I’m encompassed by his glorious mouth—hot, wet, tight—and out fly a string of strangled curses.

 

As Sherlock bobs and strokes, I bite down on my knuckles to keep from shouting—an uncomfortable vision of Mrs. Hudson flickering here and then gone. The fingers of my free hand wind through his curls, gently stroking.

 

_So good. So fucking good. Never stop, Sherlock, please._

 

He hums in affirmation, seeming to read my mind. And I realize if anyone could deduce with a mouthful of cock, it would be him. He works me over until the stars have dipped down to the earth, flaring hot and blinding around us, encompassing me in a glorious, purging flame. I burst bright, a supernova exploding into the atmosphere, with Sherlock’s hand pressed reassuringly to my hip and his mouth swallowing me down.

 

I’m numb, the frantic beat of my heart the only thing I can process, until Sherlock gingerly tucks me away and rearranges himself on top of me once more.

 

“Hmm,” he says, pressing a kiss to my waiting mouth. “That seems to have gone rather well. I deem the experiment a success.”

 

I laugh against his kiss, pulling him close, eager to recover so I might perform an experiment of my own. He relaxes against me, hard limbs and crazy angles turning soft and malleable. Yes, I’d say that was a rousing success. 

 

I stroke my fingers through his hair and sigh as Sherlock pulls the blindfold from my eyes. Lazy words fall from my mouth, and we laugh and laugh, as though everything is right and good.

 

“I fucking love science.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KrisKenshin's mini challenge "Blindfold." Check her out: kriskenshin.tumblr.com.


End file.
